Many different kinds of container systems exist for the storage of small components, such as fishing lures or other fishing equipment, screws, nuts, bolts, cotter pins, buttons and an unending number of other kinds of small items that people use in their work or as a part of their hobby or recreation. The container system of this disclosure will be described as it is particularly useful for fishing tackle, it being kept in mind that this is only by way of illustration and example and not by way of limitation. Nearly every fisherman has a fishing tackle box that contains trays or compartments with a large number of subdivided cubicles in which fishing lures, hooks, sinkers, swivels, etc, can be kept.
For examples of other type of storage systems for small items, reference may be had to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,783,875; 3,179,255; 3,350,810; 4,682,691; 4,813,173; 4,953,765; 4,970,821; and 5,095,645.
The present invention is related to the basic subject matter of these previously issued patents but provides a unique container system wherein small items can be maintained in separate removable containers that can be quickly stored in such a way that it is not necessary to attach a cap or lid to the individual containers to prevent spillage. Another difference in the container system of the present disclosure is that it particularly facilitates the use of clear plastic so that the contents are readily visible.